Winx Club - Episode 403/Nickelodeon Script
Winx on Earth Intro/Recap Narrator: The Black Circle is an order of wizards who confined the Earth Fairies to a dark dimension. Their evil hunt has continued because they have learned of a new fairy in Gardenia. One last hope for a world without magic. The Winx go to Gardenia to save the young fairy from the wizards. Scene: Universe Stella: '''The universe is a super-big place to try and find someone. Planet Earth is pretty vast, too. Even a town like Gardenia can seem large when you're looking for someone you've never seen before. Scene: Mike and Vanessa's House *Doorbell rings.* '''Mike: Are you expecting someone? Vanessa: No. Who could it be? *Vanessa opens the door.* Vanessa: Yes? *The Winx step inside.* Musa: Hi! Aisha: Hello. Stella: Hiya! Vanessa: But... girls? *Kiko bounces on Vanessa's head.* Stella: Can we keep our bags here? I'm exhausted! *Vanessa closes the door while scratching her head in confusion.* Vanessa: Umm... Bloom: Mom! *Bloom hugs her mom.* Vanessa: Hi sweetie. What a nice surprise! *Mike trips over Stella's luggage.* Mike: I have never seen so much luggage. Bloom: Dad! *Bloom hugs her dad.* Mike: Woah! Vanessa: So what brings you girls here? Stella: Oh, nothing really. We have to find this fairy and make humans believe in magic. This place could use a little more color. If you like, I can give you a free Stella home makeover. Vanessa: A fairy? Here, in Gardenia? Flora: Actually, it's a girl who doesn't know that she's the last fairy on Earth. And she's in danger of being caught. Tecna: Yes, by four evil wizards. Sooner we get magic on Earth, the better. Bloom: Where did Kiko go? He was here a minute ago. He has got to be somewhere. *Kiko comes out from behind the luggage, twirls around and falls on his back.* Musa: He is funny. *The girls laugh.* *Bloom picks up Kiko.* Bloom: Oh, Kiko! *Bloom pets him on the head.* Vanessa: Bloom, girls we are so happy you are here to visit. Mike: Yeah and after Kiko helps move all your luggage, we can spend some quality time together. *Kiko gives them a funny look.* Mike: Just kidding Kiko. Scene: Mike and Vanessa's Hallway *Bloom comes out of the bathroom and Stella goes in. Mike tries to go in and the door is locked. He scratches his head.* Scene: Mike and Vanessa's Kitchen *Mike opens a door cabinet and see that there is no food or anything in it.* Mike: Huh? Scene: Mike and Vanessa's Hallway *Mike then again goes to the bathroom door and tries to open it and it was locked. He crosses his legs and bends his knees.* Mike: Ohhh... Scene: Mike and Vanessa's Living Room *He walks to the stairs with a newspaper in his hand and sees that the plant is growing.* Mike: The, the, the, the plant. Flora: Oh. Scene: Mike and Vanessa's Kitchen Vanessa: Mike, do you think the girls will not finished their mission in time. Mike: In time for what? Vanessa: In time for you to keep your sanity. Mike: What makes you think I find hosting six fairies stressful? *Flashback.* *Mike is in the bathroom.* Mike: I mean yesterday I was shaving and it was not boring like usual. *Loud music plays.* *The loud music shocks him and he accidentally shaves his hair.* *Mike steps outside and Vanessa comes rushing towards him.* Mike: What is that, ah? Vanessa: Musa likes to listen to her music full blast in the morning, nothing to worry about. *Stella walks in the bathroom and closes the door. Mike looks at the door. Later on he knocks on the door*''More coming soon....'' Category:Winx Club Category:Scripts Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Nickelodeon Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Scripts